This invention relates to advertising signs. It is particularly adapted for advertising steak houses, hamburger restaurants, and the like.
Signs with eye catching "action" elements are well known. In general such signs include only a single action element, such as a moving arm pointing in the direction of a restaurant, the odor emitters in the sign disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,934 to Burford et al., or the like. Such signs are a marked improvement over passive signs (that is, ordinary signs in which all parts simply remain fixed), but they are limited in "eye catching" ability by the fact that they employ only a single action.
Similarly, three dimensional signs incorporating a three dimensional tableau or graphic representation of some scene or object are known. However, such signs have not, so far as I know, incorporated action elements, nor have the action signs been three dimensional (except to the extend that one planar, moving element may be placed in front of another, stationary background element).